The lubricity of particulate boric acid is well-known and, in fact, this property was used to advantage several years ago by sprinkling large crystals of boric acid on dance floors. However, this lubricity presents problems in handling particulate boric acid, especially fine particles of boric acid such as those of less than about 200 mesh (75 microns) in size. In the manufacture of boric acid, crystals of such fine particle size are generally separated from the product. These fines are unsuitable for most customers due to their dustiness and difficult handling properties such as in conveyance of products as in bins or on moving belts. Therefore, the manufacturer would like to compact these fine particles so as to convert them into a product more acceptable to the market place. However, the difficult handling characteristics of the fine material, due to its lubricity as well as low bulk density, make it extremely difficult to feed into a continuous compactor system.